Secrets Kept
by LaceyRide
Summary: Iggy, Lace, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were a family, until Fang hurt them. Max is new in town and is determined to teach Fang a lesson. Can Max bring back the old Fang? Will secrets tear the family apart? And when will the adventure begin?
1. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you like it. I don't own maximum ride because if I did Dylan would already have died a slow, horrible death and Max and Fang would be together again. **

**Hm…I think I'm gonna go kidnap Fang.**

Chapter 1 – All Hell Breaks Loose

_Lace POV_

"Hey Lace, wait up" Iggy calls to me. I turn around to wait for him. Iggy is weird and a complete pyro. But he's also my brother who's older than me by three months. I'm adopted although you probably couldn't guess it just by looking at me. I fit into the family perfectly with my blonde curls and blue eyes.

Iggy finally caught up to me and we walk together down the street towards Pressby Elementary school

"Lace, what do you think would happen if Marissa found out you've been using dad's car?" Iggy asks me. Marissa is technically our mom, but since she hasn't really taken care of us since our dad died when we were eight we don't call her mom. Marissa still keeps dad's car under a tarp in the garage and sometimes I use the car when we need to go somewhere far away.

I sigh and look at Iggy "I'm more worried about what will happen if the police find out that I'm driving around without a driver's license"

We finally get to the elementary school where Angel and Gazzy are waiting for us."Where's Nudge?" Angel asks me sweetly. Angel is really an angel, she always offers to help people and I've never seen her be mean to anyone before, not even Fang.

"Nudge is over at her friend's house" I tell her.

Angel smiles at me and grabs my hand so she can skip next to me on the sidewalk. Iggy and Gazzy walk behind us talking animatedly about bombs. I think about telling them they can't set off any bombs, but then decide that it would be useless. We keep walking until we get to the house where we all go to our rooms.

**-This is a line, his name is Elmo (time skip)-**

I put my folder in my backpack and sigh in relief. I finally finished all my homework. I head downstairs to the kitchen where Iggy and Gazzy are talking at the kitchen table. I look at them sternly. "Did you guys finish your homework?" I ask them.

Iggy and Gazzy look down at the table. "Finish it now and then you can go back to working on your bomb as long as you don't set it off on our property." I say pointing upstairs at their rooms.

Iggy and Gazzy run toward the stairs and I smirk. You see, I know how to motivate people. Right in front of the stairs Iggy turns to me and asks "can we set off a bomb in Nick's room?"

"Will it ruin the hallway?" I ask cautiously.

"If I close the door then the hallway will be fine" Iggy reassured me.

I smile, I can't help it, "Yeah, sure" I say and Iggy turns and runs up the stairs. Two years ago I wouldn't have let Iggy set a bomb off in Nick's room. Two years ago Iggy wouldn't have even wanted to set a bomb off in Nick's room. But that was before Nick hurt us. No, I push those thoughts out of my mind, I can't think of what Nick was like before, when we called him Fang. Nick is "cool", a player, and only talks to us to insult us. I hate him.

I look at the time. Crap, 7:00. I need to start making dinner. I grab pasta out of the pantry and tomato sauce out of the fridge. I start boiling water in a big pot and throw the pasta sauce in the microwave. I really hope the microwave doesn't explode… Then I grab bread and quickly spread on garlic before throwing it in the oven and pulling the hot tomato sauce out of the microwave with my bare hands. I put the tomato sauce on the counter and look at my hand. It's burned, "shit" I say running my hand under the cold tap water. Then I pull the garlic bread out of the oven and strain the pasta. I put the garlic bread in a basket and put it on the table. Then I put pasta and tomato sauce on five plates and set them out on the table.

I stand back to admire my work just as Nudge walks in. "DINNER!" I yell upstairs. Angel comes skipping down the stairs and sits down in here seat, patiently waiting for everyone else. Nudge sits down next to Angel and plays with her fork. Iggy and Gazzy come downstairs and sit at the table. We start eating just as Nick walks in with a bunch of his friends, and then all hell breaks loose.

**Lacey: Hi guys, I kidnapped Fang! Say hi Fang.**

**Fang: …**

**Lacey: Okay… Fang, will you do the honors?**

**Fang: …**

**Lacey: Well apparently Fang is still mad at me for kidnapping him and is refusing to talk. But not to worry! I'll get him to talk. *grins evilly* R&R!**


	2. Truce part 1

**Lacey: Alright it's 10 pink bows, 20 rainbow stickers, and a lot of make up later and I finally got Fang to talk. Right, Fang?**

**Fang: …**

**Lacey: Do you want me to dye your hair pink?**

**Fang: I'll talk! I'll talk!**

**Lacey: Fang, do the disclaimer.**

**Fang: Lacey doesn't own maximum ride.**

Chapter 2-

_Fang POV_

I walk into the house with my friends. We've never actually hung out at my house before. I realized that I live here too so I should be able to have friends over here. We walk into the driveway and I lead my friends to the door. It's around 7:00 and we're planning to order pizza.

I open the door and we walk in. The rest of my family is eating dinner. For a second they stare at me in shock, then the yelling starts. Iggy is yelling and waving his arms around. Nudge is screaming like a madwoman. Gazzy is glaring at me with more hate than should be possible from an eight year old. Lace is leaning against the wall, like she's trying to decide if she should join the yelling or tell them to stop. Angel stands next to her looking scared.

I just stand there staring at them in shock. Everyone is yelling at once, and I can't figure out what they're saying. Apparently Lace decides what to do and she walks over to stand by Iggy.

"Shut up!" everyone stops yelling.

Lace looks at Nudge "Take Angel and Gazzy upstairs" Angel and Gazzy walk over to Nudge and she takes their hands and gently guides them upstairs.

Now only Lace and Iggy are left. Lace points to the door "Out. Now." She says to my friends.

"We don't take orders from you bitch" my friend Jason says.

Lace rolls her eyes "Look, I can tell you're too dumb to figure this out on your own so I'll tell you, no one talks to me like that unless they want to get beat up"

Jason ignores her warning "you? Beat me up? I'd like to see you try."

Lace smiles and walks over to Jason, then she knees him where it counts and stomps on his foot, hard. Jason staggers out the door with the other behind him.

Lace turns to me, my turn, great. "You can't just walk in here with your friends and expect us to be okay with that Nick"

"I live here too, I have a right to be


	3. Truce part 2

**Lacey: So last time I messed up on the update and I don't know how to edit. So I'm just going to post it in a new chapter. I promise Max will appear in the next chapter.**

**Fang: …**

**Lacey: Fang, the disclaimer?**

**Fang: Lacey doesn't own maximum ride.**

Chapter 2-Truce _part 2_

_**Previously…**_

_Lace turns to me, my turn, great. "You can't just walk in here with your friends and expect us to be okay with that Nick"_

**-this line is called Oscar, he lives in a trash can-**

"I live here too, I have a right to hang out here." I retort

Lace looks at me coldly "No you don't you lost that privilege a long time ago Nick"

She pauses "look Fang, truce for tonight, but don't think this changes anything the kids aren't gonna want to see you though, so it would be safest for you to sulk in your emo **(A/N: word says that emo isn't a word)**hole."

I'm kind of offended by the emo hole comment but I know that Lace is being nice so I don't insult her as she stalks up the stairs with Iggy right next to her. My stomach growls and reminds me I haven't had dinner yet. I grab junk food from the pantry and then silently walk up to my room.

**Lacey: I hope you aren't too disappointed by how I ended that.**

**Fang: your ending sucked**

**Lacey: *cries in corner***

**Fang: R&R!**


	4. My New Room is Awesome

**Lacey: Yay! I'm finally writing a chapter with max! *dances around room***

**Fang: took you a while**

**Lacey: I don't care! I'm finally writing from max's POV!**

**Fang: Lacey doesn't own maximum ride**

**Lacey: I wish I did, though *pouts***

Chapter 3 – My room is awesome

I get out of my mom's car and follow her and Ella into the house. The first thing I see when I walk into the house is a huge spiral staircase.

**(A/n: I had so much fun imagining the house I had to describe it to you)**

The staircase has a black banister with a really detailed design on it.

On my left is a living room with a beige couch that faces a huge tv that is set on top of a giant white brick fire place. At the very left of the living room there's a sliding glass door with beige curtains, and in the corner of the room there's a grand piano. It looks like something out of a furniture catalogue, which means Dad paid someone to design it for us.

On my right is a dining room. It has a long dining table and on the other side of the dining room there's a rack of wine bottles. In the corner there's a doorway that probably leads to the kitchen.

I look back at the staircase and realize that on the right there's a small hallway, hmm I wonder if there are any cabinets there. That would be good to know in case Mom takes away my electric guitar.

My mom smiles at us, "do you guys like it?"

"Yup, it's awesome" I tell her.

"Good, why don't I show you your rooms" she says and leads up upstairs.

We walk up the stairs and there's a hall that has four doors in it and stairs at the end.

Mom opens the first door. The room has green curtains and a closet with full size mirrors on the doors. The bed has white covers with a green plant design on it.

"This is the guest bedroom" Mom tells us.

Mom tells us that second door is a bathroom as we walk past it. Then we come to the third door.

Mom opens the third door and Ella squeals and runs in. My mom smiles and shuts the door behind her.

"Come on Max why don't I show you your room?" My mom says.

Mom opens the fourth door and I smile, my room is awesome.

The walls are painted in black, red, and silver stripes. The stripes travel up the walls and make a swirl in the center of the ceiling. The covers on my bed are red with a black design. I have black curtains and a black desk in the corner. Connected to my room is a balcony that ends a yard away from the neighbors' balcony. It's perfect.

I smile at my mom "It's awesome"

"Good, I was hoping you'd like it" Mom says "I'll leave you here, if you need me I'll be in my room on the top floor.

My mom leaves and I lie down on the bed and stare at the ceiling.

Okay I should probably explain something. My family isn't poor, actually we're pretty rich. My mom owns a successful vet clinic, and my dad's a lawyer. My dad isn't around much, he mostly works. He wasn't even here with us to move. I mean the whole reason we moved was so my dad could get a promotion. He didn't even help mom decorate the house, he just hired a designer.

_Max,_ I think, _you can't think like that, if it wasn't for Mark making so much money Valencia wouldn't have had enough money to adopt you and you would be living on the streets or dead._ I don't think of the other option, that one was too horrible to mention even in my thoughts.

I'm sure a lot of you are wondering about what I just said/thought. Well Valencia and Mark, aka my mom and dad, aren't my real parents. Valencia found me on the streets when I was six and brought me home. She adopted me and raised me with her daughter, Ella, who was a year younger than me.

I was really grateful to Valencia, I would get suspended, beat people up, and a couple times I even got expelled. But Valencia punished me just like she would punish Ella (not that Ella would ever do any of those things, mind you). And if Valencia ever regretted adopting me she never showed it.

I stretched out on my bed. It was so warm, and soft, and fluf-

**Lacey: And cut!**

**Fang: Finish the story, I want to eat steak.**

**Lacey: Fine Fang. Yes, we're having steak for dinner, but that's not important. Look people I have something to tell you.**

***spooky music plays***

**Lacey: Okay, that was random. But anyway! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I wanted to but my school started 2 ½ weeks ago and I was busy doing homework. So I'm so sorry, I will try to find more time to write. I also had writers block but that's gone now and I have **_**mucho**_** ideas. Fang, was there anything else?**

**Fang: Reviews**

**Lacey: Oh yeah, please review. Review if you like my story, review if you think I need to update more, review if you want to give ideas for my story, review if you want to tell me that I'm a terrible writer. But if you're gonna criticize me please make it constructive criticism so I can make my story better. Thanks if you reviewed!**

**Fang: R&R!**


	5. New Student

**Lacey: We're back!**

**Fang: I'm so sorry for her terrible writing.**

**Lacey: Hey!**

**Fang: What? I really am sorry.**

**Lacey: You guys love my writing right? Anyways, I'm updating again, so if Fang would just do the disclaimer…**

**Fang: Lacey doesn't own maximum ride**

Chapter 4 – New Student

_Max POV_

"Max, wake up!" Ella yells in my ear.

I roll over in my bed and bury my head in my pillow, "sleep" I mutter.

Suddenly I feel the covers sliding off my bed. Okay, that's it I'm going to kill Ella. I jump out of bed and scream "RAWR!"

Ella isn't even fazed, "Good, you're up. Wear this"

This is bad, I'm going soft.

She shoves a red halter top and a mini skirt at me and pushes me towards the bathroom. I brace myself and turn around to face Ella.

"No way am I wearing this" I tell her, giving her my best do-not-mess-with-me-right-now look.

Ella sighs and grabs some dark skinny jeans from my closet. "Fine you don't have to wear the mini skirt if you wear the halter top."

I happily grab the skinny jeans and run off to the bathroom.

**-this line is magical portal through time called Bob-**

I get out of the car and walk to the office. The whole time I walk to the office boys are staring at me.

"sexist pigs," I mutter under my breath.

We walk into the office and a guy that's sitting at a desk labeled "secretary" looks up and asks "how can I help you?"

What kind of guy works in a office? **(A/n: at my school there's actually a dude working as a secretary in the office)**

"Me and my sister are new here" I tell him.

"What are your names?" the guy asks.

"Maximum-"

"and Ella" Ella puts in helpfully.

"-Martinez" I finish.

"Okay, one second" the guy says.

We wait for _hours_ for that guy to come back. Okay, maybe it was only a couple minutes but whatever.

"Here are your schedules, now go, you don't want to be late on your first day" Okay, a guy that's enthusiastic about school? That's just creepy.

I take my schedule, this is what it says:

_**Period Class Room**_

_1 Language Arts 23_

_2 Math 32_

_3 Science 36_

_4 Empower 7_

_5 P.E. 10_

_6 Social Studies 25_

_7 Ancient Greek Mythology 14_

**(A/n: I'm not in High School so this is just from what I've read)**

Great, I have to take Greek Mythology _and_ Empower. What kind of class is called empower anyways? Oh well I start walking around, trying to find room 7.

The bell rings and five minutes later I finally find my class. I walk in loudly.

The whole class turns to look at me.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the teacher asks

"I'm the new student" I say

The teacher smiles "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

I stand in front of the board. "I'm Maximum Martinez, call me anything but Max and I'll beat the crap out of you. Thanks" I walk to the back of the classroom and sit down at a desk.

**Lacey: Okay, that wasn't my best chapter**

**Fang: It was your worst**

**Lacey: Shut up Fang. Anyways I have new reason for people to review this fanfic. Review if you want to recommend a fanfic, it can be your fanfic or someone else's. Me and fangles will check out any fanfic you recommend. Fang tell them how to recommend a story**

**Fang: give us the title of the fanfic and the author's name**

**Lacey: so hope you enjoyed!**

**Fang: R&R**


	6. Iggy is an Idiot

**Lacey: We're back! And yes, I do know that you all hate me. My Apology is written at the end. So anyway, we have a guest! Say hi!**

**Aiden: WATERMELONS!**

**Lacey: Ignore that. So, my friend Aiden is here. Oh, I almost forgot. You haven't met Fangles yet!**

**Fang: …**

**Lacey: Fang, don't be rude. Now I know I had pink hair dye **_**somewhere**_** in the living room.**

**Fang: Hi, I'm Fang**

**Aiden: I'm a ninja.**

**Lacey: *rolls eyes* suuure you are, suuure**

**Fang: *sneaks away***

**Aiden: hey Lacey, why did Fang leave?**

**Lacey: I'll punish him later. Do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Aiden: no**

**Lacey: do it, or I'll get Angel to use her mind powers on you.**

**Aiden: o… Ok. Can I go to Bunnyland after? Lacey doesn't own maximum road.**

**Lacey: eh, good enough. Here are the car keys**

Chapter 5 – Iggy is an Idiot

The teacher's voice is putting me to sleep. "The proper grammar for this sentence would be-"

My eyes slowly drift shut. I know I should open them, making good impressions and all that. But right now I really don't care and my eyelids are so heavy.

Just… want… sleep…

**-this line is Percy Jackson, he is invading the MR fandom-**

The door to the classroom slams open, waking me up.

A guy and a girl are standing in the doorway. Well actually, the guy is standing in the doorway and the girl is leaning against the doorframe.

"Never fear, The Great Igster is here!"

The teacher glares at them "Glad you could make it Mr. and Ms. Walker."

"Really? Because looking at the color of your face, it seems like you were happier before we got here." The girl says, making the teacher's face turn from red to purple.

The teacher takes a deep breath "Which one of you cares to explain your tardiness?"

The boy points at the girl.

"Wow, thanks Iggy." The girl says sarcastically. "Anyways, since Iggy is an idiot he threw our car key in the trash and it took us like half an hour to find the spare, and then we had to drop off all our little brothers and sisters. So, yeah."

"and how is it that your brother managed to make it to class on time?" The teacher asks slowly, like he's talking to mentally challenged kids.

"_Nicholas_ has a ride with his friends that left before Iggy threw our car keys in the dumpster. " The girl says just as slowly.

The teacher sighs "take your seats"

**Lacey: okay, I totally should have posted more. But I really wanted to post something after not updating for a while. I guess I could give you a bunch of excuses about how I had a school project (completely true) but you wont care. So sorry! Here's the update.**

**Fang: R&R**


	7. HWSNBN Alert

**Lacey: -and the update begins!**

**Fang: *smirks***

**Lacey: So we're back and we're better than ever!**

**Fang: No we're not.**

**Lacey: yes we are.**

**Fang: na-ah**

**Lacey: aha**

**Fang: na-ah**

**Lacey: aha**

**Fanfictioners: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!**

**Lacey: *elbows Fang***

**Fang: Lacey doesn't own Maximum Ride **

**Lacey: There might be a sentence from The Lost Hero in this chappie, if there is, I don't own it.**

Chapter 6 – HWSNBN Alert

_Max POV_

I walk into the lunch court (Yeah, this school is so sucky that it has a lunch court instead of a cafeteria and almost all the tables have bird poop on them)and look around for Lace and Iggy. They are sitting at a table in the corner of the lunch court. The table is under a giant branch from an oak tree. The table is covered with leaves and acorns. **(A/n: I **_**think**_** acorns come from oak trees)**

I walk over and sit down next to them.

"-so _then_ I add the – oh, hey Max "Iggy says.

Lace is too busy shoving her food in her mouth to say hi.

"Anyways, I add the shoe laces so the-"

Lace finishes shoving her face with mystery meat and interrupts Iggy.

"Igs, I really don't care how you do it as long as you ruin Nick's room" She says.

"Who's Nick?" I ask.

"The good for nothing-" starts Lace

"-douche bag-" Iggy continues.

"-lying-"

"-two faced-"

"-stuck up-"

"-egoistical-"

"-rotten-"

"-low life-"

"-dirt eating-"

"-snake licking-"

"-over stuffed-"

"-ignorant-"

"-in-bread-"

"-dog kissing-"

"-blood sucking-"

"-brainless-"

"-heartless-"

"-hopeless-"

"-useless-"

"-lying-"

"-bug eyed-"

"-still legged-"

"-jerk-"

"-that we are cursed with being genetically related to." Lace finishes.

"That's… that's a lot of insults" I say slowly.

"I know, we worked very hard on those." Lace says.

"We spent a _whole two minutes_ making a list!" Iggy brags… even though he has nothing to brag about. **(A/n: oh Igs, I have so much fun with your igiotness)**

"ZOMG! You guys made a new friend too!" a girl squeals.

"Greetings, young one" Iggy says in a creepy voice.

"Hey, Nudge" Lace doesn't turn around.

"So anyways, this is Ella. She has a sister named Max, and-" Nudge keeps rambling but I tune her out.

Wait, Ella? I turn around. My sister is standing next to a mocha skinned girl with curly black hair.

Lace shoves a napkin in her mouth.

"Nudge, this is Max." She says "Max, this is the Nudge Channel."

Nudge spits out the napkin.

"That wasn't very nice." She says.

She and Ella **(A/n: her and Ella?)** sit down at the table and start eating. Lace starts to get up from the table.

"Lace? I only brought five dollars for lunch." Nudge says, like it's an emergency.

If _I_ only brought five dollars for lunch it would be an emergency, but Nudge isn't me. Lace and Nudge lock eyes and it's like some sort of understanding passes between them. Lace hands Nudge some money and sits back down.

"Thanks!" Nudge says and she skips over to the lunch line.

Iggy elbows Lace. She doubles over in pain.

"What the hell was that?" she asks.

"Jerk alert." Iggy says.

Lace pulls a piece of binder paper out of her backpack and writes something on the folds the paper in half and leaves it on the table.

"Let's get out of here" she says.

When we're out of the lunch court, I ask Lace "What did you write on the paper?"

"HWSNBN ALERT" she says.

"What?"

It's an acronym for He Who Shall Not Be Named Alert."

"Oh"

"So now what?" I ask.

"Now, we-"

**Lacey: Not really a cliffy, but I felt like ending it there so I did.**

**Fang: She was too lazy to decide what they should do next.**

**Lacey: *glares* anyway! You guys got lucky. I wasn't going to update until the end of the month but I finished early. Way early. Maybe you'll even get two updates this month!**


	8. I'm Putting My Story on Hold

**I'm putting this story on hold**

**So, like the title says I'm putting my story on hold. Hopefully you're disappointed because that means you like my story and think it's worth it. If you're dancing around, celebrating then I seriously need to work on my writing skills.**

**I'm not deleting the story, just putting it on hold. I'll come back to it sometime. I feel like I owe anyone who's still reading an explanation so I made a list of why I'm putting my story on hold.**

**I lost my inspiration or what do they call it… muse! I lost my muse!**

**I want to focus on my other story, PJO Character Interviews. If you're a PJO fan check it out.**

**I'm thinking of starting a new MR fanfic. Note to self: add fanfic to dictionary.**

**This story is depressing me. I'm not getting enough reviews. I mean I don't expect to get tons of reviews but for my last chapter I didn't get any and it was just really discouraging. I know people read this story because I get emails for people favoriting and following the story. So, come on. Don't I deserve a little appreciation? All right this is a really long reason so I'll end it now.**

**So yeah. Hopefully you people will check out my PJO story and the MR story I'm planning on posting.**

**Later!**

**Lacey**


End file.
